1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a distribution method, and a distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204 discloses an advertisement distribution device, which displays an advertisement in a display area, when the display area of an advertisement is included in an area displayed on a screen of a web browser, of areas of a web page.
In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-128204, no suggestion is especially made on a technique for transmitting information other than text information in content, during the time until a display area of an advertisement is included in a viewable area. Thus, there is no solution for providing information regarding, for example, products or services to viewers, during the time.